1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit unit suitable for a television tuner and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional electronic circuit unit.
Next, the construction of the conventional electronic circuit unit will be described with reference to FIG. 7. A box-shaped (a square shape) frame member 51 composed of a metal plate has opened portions 51a and 51b provided in two of its sides, tongue pieces 51c respectively provided in four sides of the square shape, and a plurality of mounting legs 51d projecting downward from the vicinities of four corners.
A shield plate 52 composed of a metal plate is arranged within the frame member 51 to divide the inside of the frame member 51 into a plurality of divided rooms.
A circuit board 53 composed of an insulating substrate has a plurality of notched portions 53a provided in its outer circumferential edge, and a conductive pattern (not shown) for wiring lines is provided on front and rear surfaces of the circuit board. On the circuit board 53, an electronic component 54 with a cover or an electronic component 55, such as a coil, is mounted, thereby forming a desired electric circuit.
A plurality of linear terminals 56 is arranged to pass through the circuit board 53 in the vicinity of one side of the circuit board 53 and is mounted in the conductive pattern by means of solder.
The plurality of terminals 56 is arranged at equal intervals in a line. As regards the respective terminals, a portion projecting downward from the circuit board 53 is a terminal portion 56a, and a portion projecting upward from the circuit board 53 is a retaining portion 56b. 
Further, the circuit board 53 is housed in the frame member 51, and the tongue pieces 51c are bent toward the notched portions 53a. In addition, the conductive pattern and the tongue pieces 51c are soldered, whereby the circuit board 53 is mounted in the frame member 51.
A first cover (an upper cover) 57 and a second cover (a lower cover) 58 composed of a metal plate are respectively mounted in the frame member 51 so as to cover the opened portions 51a and 51b of the frame member 51.
At this time, the terminal portions 56a of the respective terminals 56 project downward from holes 58a of the second cover 58. (For example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-9469)
In the conventional electronic circuit unit having the above-mentioned construction, the plurality of terminals 56 is arranged in a line, and the electronic component with the cover 54 is arranged out of line. Therefore, the size of the circuit board 53 increases in a widthwise direction.
Further, since the plurality of terminals 56 is mounted separately, the manufacturing workability is generally decreased.
In the conventional electronic circuit unit, since the plurality of terminals 56 is arranged in a line, and the electronic component 54 is arranged out of line, there is a problem in that the size of the circuit board 53 increases in a widthwise direction to be large-sized.
Further, since the plurality of terminals 56 is mounted separately, there is a problem in that the workability and productivity are often decreased.